memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Universe class (J type)
| status = active | yard = | laid = | launched = 2562 | comm = | decomm = | length = 3618m | beam = 547m | diameter = | draft = 139m | mass = | decks = 23 | crew = 700 | speed = Warp 9.995 + Quantum slipstream drive | armament = 10 torpedo launchers, transquantic torpedo launcher, 40 phaser banks, gravitic lance, | defenses = Regenerative , Ablative Armour | docking = | shuttle = cestus (frigates) | image2 = Independencerear.jpg | caption2 = }} The Universe-class (Pioneerverse Independence-class) was a multi-mission explorer and battleship utilised by Starfleet from the 26th century. History The class was first launched at some point in the 26th century. It was a sister design of the . The Universe-class Enterprise-J would go on to be the Federation's flagship during the Battle of Procyon V against the Sphere Builders. Alternate History Pioneerverse Starfleet began looking at ideas and possibilities of a new starship around 2554, as there had been no new makes since 2542. As there were more attacks against the Federation and her allies, Starfleet asked designers to create a battleship. The Independence-class was therefore brought into being. Designing started in 2554, but fell foul of several design flaws. As there had been no other class of vessels built for over 12 years, designers found it difficult to come up with a starship that could be large, maneuverable, and heavily armed. The first ship of its kind was the , which started construction four years after the original plans had been first introduced in 2558. The Enterprise-J would go on to be the Federation's flagship during the Battle of Procyon V against the Sphere Builders and their Temporal Liberation Front allies. The Gravitic lance was developed to model after the power of the Tox Uthat which was integrated into the Enterprise-J during the battle of procyon V to destroy the sphere builder's command sphere. The Indpendence-class hearkened back to one of Starfleet's first warp ships, the , as the navigational deflector was shaped in much the same way. The second ship had the title of it's class, the , constructed in 2565. In 2573, an experimental torpedo system, known as transquantic torpedoes, were installed on the Enterprise-J. They were tested several times before being installed as standard issue on Independence-class ships from 2575. The , the third Independence-class ship to be constructed, began its creation in 2575. The three Independence-class ships constructed by this point were proving invaluable and a stunning success, and the Federation became less and less threatened by its enemies. This led to a period when no ships were constructed, until 2595, when work began on the . The Independence-class became incredibly powerful, and it was compared in firepower to the in-production Klingon D11 battlecruisers. Technical specifications Crew Although the class of ship is very large it has a crew complement of just 700 people. Over 250 of these are security personnel. Deck Plan Ships Commissioned * * * External Links Category:Memory Gamma featured articles Category:Starship classes Category:Universe class starships